La división del shinigami sustituto
by Nero Joestar
Summary: (Re subido) Este es mi primer fic espero que le deis una oportunidad. Mundo alternativo de bleach en el cual ichigo es nombrado capitán de una nueva division
1. La formación

N/A:Esta historia es un mundo alternativo de bleach en el que solo existe el mundo de la sociedad de almas. Se centrara en una nueva división cuyo capitán es ichigo y sera una división bastante pequeña que contara con 4 miembros de momento no están definidos quienes serán ya que no usare personajes inventados por mi sino que serán personajes de bleach.

La division estara formada igual que la familia Doflamingo:

Joker=Ichigo, Trébol, Diamante, Pica, Corazón, no serán todos hombres sino que habrá dos hombres y dos mujeres en dichos cargos y también pondré personajes en esta división que podrán ser otro personaje de la serie o de relleno o de una película todo se verá.

Los dos primeros capítulos serán de introducción y de muestra de personajes.

Tambien cambiare las personalidades de algunos de los personajes

CAPITULO 1

En el cuartel de la primera división Yamamoto esperaba que llegase el nuevo capitán a la sala de reuniones de la 1 división, cuando sonó la puerta y apareció un hombre mayor de unos 40 años con el pelo blanco y con bigote.

-Capitan a llegado el señor Kurosaki- Dijo

-Hágale pasar Wabisuke-

Despues de decir eso se retiro y aparecio un joven alto de pelo naranja

-Al fin llegas Kurosaki- dijo el capitán al ver al nuevo capitán, al ver la sonrisa de Ichigo le pregunto-¿Tanto te alegras de ser un capitán te recuerdo que denegaste ser el capitán de la 10 división y ser capitán de la 2 división-

-No me malinterpretes Yama-ji en su momento los rechazaste porque no dominaba mi bankai lo suficientemente bien como para ser un capitán del cual toda la división pudiese contar conmigo en momentos de máxima necesidad, ademas solo estoy feliz porque he tenido suerte en las partidas de poker he ganado 10000000 Yenes- dijo orgulloso.

Yama se cabreo ante el comentario de Ichigo y le golpeo con el baston

-Idiota cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir compórtate como una persona de tu categoría e Ichigo has decidido los miembros para tu división-

-Si, aunque el que mas me va a costar reclutar sera posiblemente a pica ya que tengo que ir al subterráneo de esta división. Y hace unas horas he reclutado a trébol-

-¿Pica, trebol?- Pregunto Yama con curiosidad

-Son los rangos de mi división ya que de momento serán solo 4 que serán pica, trébol, diamante y corazón aunque solo he reclutado a trébol-

-¿Y quienes son?-

-Trebol es un membro de la novena division que se llama Keigo Asano y Pica esta en la prision subterranea de la primera division en el nivel 8 el trige boxeador lo llaman aunnue su verdadero nombre es Yasutora Sado- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-De verdad crees que podras controlarlos-dijo Yama bastante serio

-No los controlare ya que son personas que se unirán voluntariamente a mi división, ademas eso espero de mis altos cargos sean bastante fuertes-

-Te recuerdo que en cada división solo puede haber un sub-capitán-

-Tranquilo viejo, ya lo se ademas diamante sera mi sub-capitana-

-Ichigo espero que los reclutes antes de una semana ya que ya se os ha asignado una misión y toma este transmisor- dijo Yama mientras le daba un pequeño emblema de madera con una calavera- Esto sera capaz de hacer que nos comuniquemos y sera el emblema de la división del shinigami sustituto. Y ahora a donde iras-

-Ya te lo he dicho a la prisión de la primera división a buscar a Pica-

-De verdad crees que lo podrás convencer-

-Pues claro tengo una ofeta que no podra rechazar- Despues de decir esto se marcho.

Ya en el interior de la prision en la 8 planta

-Eh, 1507 tienes visita- dijo uno de los carceleros mientras el preso 1507 se levantaba y se dirigia a la puerta

-No espero a nadie asi que dile que se marche- dijo con voz amenazante

-O Chad no seas así, no ves a un amigo en mucho tiempo y así es como lo recibes muy mal y yo que venia a hacerte una oferta para sacarte de aquí haces que mi pobre corazoncillo se rompa- dijo ichigo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacia una escena.

-Que quieres no tengo todo el tiempo ademas estoy ocupado y me gusta estar solo- Dijo Chad sin inmutarse

Ichigo recupero la compostura y dijo

-Sabes se ha formado una división nueva en la que yo soy su capitán-

-Pues bien por ti Ichigo y ahora largo-

-Chad es de mala educación cortar a las personas. Y he pensado que tu podrias ser uno de esos miembros-

-Paso-

-Sabes no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que decidas unirte y por eso tengo una propuesta para ti-

-¿Que propuesta?- Pregunto con curiosidad Chad

-A cambio de unirte a mi división podrás matarlo ya que nuestra misión es matar al traidor Kugo Ginjo y sus cómplices-

-Y que hicieron si puede saberse-

-Matar a toda la cámara de los 46 y robar una de los tesoros del rey espiritual del cual no puedo hablarte y dejar medio muerto a Byakuya Kuchiki aunque tranquilo se recuperara en 3 meses y su hermanita esta bastante pesada diciendo que quiere venganza por su hermano

-¿Ella sera una del equipo?- Dijo Chad cortandole

-Quien sabe, aunque me falta por reclutar a corazón y a diamante contigo ya estamos 3. Trebol que es Keigo, tu que eres pica y yo que sere joker-

-Así que tengo dos opciones unirme a ti y estar con una persona con doble personalidad y con un maniático sexual o seguir en la prisión. De verdad es una decision bastante dificil-

-O vamos Chad no seas asi, eso me ofende ademas no tengo doble personalidad solo un demonio interno ni tampoco Keigo es un maniatico sexual ademas hay que contar con dos personas y tambien si vienes con nosotros podras matarlo y en el informe pondre que fue un accidente ya que "el" esta con ellos como he dicho anteriormente- Dijo Ichigo

-Podre matarlo de la forma que quiera- Dijo Chad sonriendo

-Pues claro hombre para eso estan los amigos, ya que siempre te negaste a fugarte de aqui aunque hubo bastantes ocasiones – Dijo Ichigo haciendo un puchero

-Eso planes de fuga eran muy estúpidos y llevaban mucho trabajo-

-O venga ya la ultima vez mataste a 207 presos de los cuales solo a 3 les di los planos para escapar, aunque a decir la verdad fue bastante divertido

-¿Todo eso era parte de tu plan?- Pregunto Chad

-O eso es una ofensa ya que yo no soy el tipo de persona que se rige mediante un plan solo les di unos planos de la prisión con los turnos de los guardias y los días en el que Yama no estaría en el cuartel y quien pensaría que harían un motín. Aunque espero tu respuesta de unirte a mi division pica no se si sabes pero mucha gente de esta prision le encantaria esta oportunidad de salir de aqui- Dijo ichigo con su semblante serio

-¿De verdad esta tan solicitado el puesto de pica?- Pregunto Chad curioso en eso Ichigo se puso aun mas serio frunciendo el ceño

-...NO- Dijo con una sonrisa- pero esta división es una división especial de la cual solo unos pocos miembros la conocen que es Yamamoto, Mayuri la división 0 y el rey espiritual aunque oficialmente seremos de la 1 división-

-¿Cuantos somos?-

-De momento solo tu trébol y yo y dime aceptas unirte a mi división-

-Bien acepto aunque los nombres me parecen un poco estúpidos y dime Ichigo como saldré de aquí si tengo cadena perpetua-

-Pues muy facil amigo mio con esto- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un sobre

-En este sobre esta tu amnistía firmada por el rey espiritual y Yama

-¡POR QUE NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES IDIOTA!- Dijo gritando Chad

-Porque queria que te unieras por propia voluntad no porque te fuera a liberar

y lo sabes – dijo apuntándole con el dedo en pose de Julio Iglesias- bien recoge tus cosas que nos vamos-

-Eh Ichigo

-Que-

-yo soy el ultimo por reclutar-

-No aun quedan corazón y diamante. Y trebol ya se a ido a convencer a corazon. Por ahora ve a casa y disfruta de tu libertad pero recuerda en tres días nos iremos, tranquilo ya te iré a buscar para irnos así que prepara tus cosas que nos iremos en 3 días- Dijo Ichigo y antes de que se fuera Chad le pregunto:

-¿Ahora donde iras?-

-A buscar a diamante-

-Quienes son corazón y diamante-

-Tranquilo Chad tu ya las conoces- Después de decir esto se marcho.

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. El equipo completo

N/A Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo espero que os guste.

Los integrantes de la división tendrán zanpaku-to aunque de normal no tengan, aunque algunos personajes pueden que tengan 2 habilidades de zanpaku-to y otra habilidad. En el caso de joker y corazon ya tengo elegidas sus zanpaku-to. En este capitulo revelare la identidad de diamante y corazón. De momento no habra ninguna pareja ya que pienso que se centre en la vida diaria de los personajes mientras van en busca de Ginjo.

En el caso del dinero no se como van los yenes ya que manejo euros asi que aqui el dinero sera en yenes y cuando marchen del Seireitei seran los precios en euros

Cap 2

En el Rukongai se celebraba un torneo semanal el cual tenia un premio de 5000000 yenes, las reglas del torneo eran que no se podían llevar armas, se lucharían con los las extremidades el tipo de lucha que quieran, se podían llevar ropas especiales pero armadura con limite de 5kg máximo y para ganar tienes que ganar por K.O. o por rendición. El torneo estaba ya en la final

-Bienvenidos señoras y señores a la gran final-Dijo un honbre bajito con bigote y pelo corto negro- Esta vez se enfrentaran el novato Ryo Tanaka- era un hombre alto moreno de unos 2,10 cm con pelo largo rubio y ojos marrones con una gran masa muscular o "completamente cuadrado" llebaba de armadura unas coderas y rodilleras- Y ahora señoras y señores la gran campeona con 20 victorias consecutivas la luchadora enmascarada Corazon- era una mujer alta de unos 1,70 cm que llevaba el uniforme de shinigami con una macara con fornama de demonio – Bien muchachos quiero un combate espectacular para la gran final asi que preparaos para un gran espectaculo- dijo el presentador gritando mientras que el publico coreaba los nombres de los competidores, mientars estos entraban a un hexag ono que seria el ring donde lucharian

-Oyes a esos idiotas coreando nuestros nombre como si nosotros no fuésemos mas que animales apunto de ser sacrificado para unas fiestas- dijo Ryo a la campeona corazón- Eh corazón por no te rindes no me gustaría pegar a una mujer, así que porque no te quitas la mascara y me haces una buena mamada eh pequeña zorra- Dijo Ryo mientras hacia poses con sus músculos.

-Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo- Dijo corazon

-¿Y cual es tu tipo de hombre?- pregunto Ryo curioso

-Pues los hombres fuertes no los debiles- dijo corazon

-Maldita zor...- Antes de que pudiese termiar a frase corazon le habia dado una patada en la cara que lo habia tumbado

-Sabes no me gusta que me hablen asi- Dijo corazon mientras hacia una pose de victoria

-Maldita hija de puta juro que desearas misericordia - Dijo Ryo mientras se levantaba.

Cuando se levantaba le dio un rodillazo en la cara. Corazon callo al suelo mientras Ryo le cogia el brazo izquerdo y le hacia la llave croos armbreaker (luxacion de brazo)

-Vamos rindete el premio va ha ser para mi- Dijo Ryo mientras seguia haciendo la llave a corazon, pero corazon empezo a reise -¿Porque te ries si vas a perder?- Pregunto Ryo con cierto nerviosismo

-Porque este es el peor cross amber que me han hecho ya que me has dejado el otro brazo libre y bastante movilidad en el resto del cuerpo- después de decir esto corazón se volteo hacia y dándole un piquete de ojos.

-Maldita- Dijo Ryo mientras le soltaba el brazo izquierdo

-Bien ya esta el brazo libre- Decia mientras movia el brazo izquierdo -Vale parece que esta todo bien, bien parece que tendremos que terminar ya- Mientras decia esto Ryo se estaba levantando corazon le cogio de la espalda y le hizo un german suplex

-Bien parece que este ya esta fuera de combate y ni siquiera me he puesto seria- Dijo corazón mientras espera a que anunciasen que ella había ganado.

-Señoras y señores el aspirante Ryo esta fuera de combate y la ganadora por décimo quinta vez es corazón todos un gran aplauso y corazón se fue para los vestuarios.

El vestuario de corazon constaba de un armario donde ponia los trajes, un espejo en la pared, un gran sofa y una gran mea llena de papeles y una foto donde estan unos niños pequeños con un anciano con barbay un hombre con pelo largo blaco que llevan batas blancas en la foto se pueden diferenciar un moreno alto al lado de un pelinaranja al cual le esta molestando un chico de pelo marron y debajo suyo una chica con pelo naranja y otra con pelo morado oscuro

-Oye Keigo la anterior vez que nos espiaste a mi y a Orihime te partimos 4 costillas y te dejemos una semana en el hospital- Dijo corazon mienras se quitaba la mascara dejando mostrar una cabellera morada

-Si aun tengo algunas cicatrices, aunque me podria haber curado Inoue – Dijo Keigo

-¿Que quieres Keigo?- Pregunto Tatsuki

-Venia a hacerte una propuesta para unirte a una nueva división -

-Ya estoy en una divison en la 7 ademas no he oido que fuesen a fundar una nueva division -Dijo tatsuki.

Claro ya que esta es una división especial ya que solo tendrán conocimiento de esta la división 0, 1 y 12 , en los informes saldrá que somos parte de la 1 división. Ademas en esta division volveremos a estar todos los de nuestra promocion ademas solo seremos 5 miembros Ichigo sera el capitan los otros miembros seran Chad, Inoue tu y yo de momento solo seremos nsotros y ocuparemos estos cargos Joker Ichigo, Chad Pica Inoue Diamante y tu Corazon y yo trebol. Nuestra primera mision es capturar a Ginjo y su banda-Termino diciendo Keigo

-Bien acepto me uniré a la división-

-De verdad tan rapido-

-Sabes tengo que ir a recoger el premio asi que largo- Decia mientras sacaba a empujones a Keigo

-Espera tengo que decirte que nos reuniremos para partir en 5 dias- Decia Keigo mientras forcejeaba con Tatsuki

muy bien ahora largo de aqui -aal fin logro echar a keigo de su camerino y se volvio a poner la mascara y ceroo la puerta al salir y se fue al ring a recibir el premio

En la base de la asociación de mujeres shinigami una persona de pelo naranja estaba en recepción buscando a una personajes

-¿Señor Kurosaki que hace aqui?- Le pregunto una mujer ccon gafas pelo negro recogido y un flequillo

-Estaba buscando a Inoue ¿Sabes donde esta?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Esta con Yachiru haciendo unas galletas para la merienda- Le respondio Nanao mientras la cara de Ichigo empeza a blanquearse

-¿De verdad dejais que ella cocine?- Pregunto Ichigo de mala gana

-Si, ademas solo tiene que seguir la receta- Respondio extrañada por el

comportamiento de Ichigo

-Se nota que aun no habéis probado su comida. Mejor me voy antes de que me haga comer de su comida ya que no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer un lavado de estomago

-¡KUROSAKI! - Se oyo gritar a lo lejos

-O mierda me ha pillado- Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Hola Kurosaki ¿que haces aquí? toma una de mis galletas- Dijo mientras le pona una galleta en la boca

-Venia a pedi... aguaaaaa- dijo mientras corria buscando algo de hasta que se encontro un jaron transparente con flores en agua tiro lasflores y se bebio el agua

-Eso es antihigienico Kurosaki ademas solo he puesto un bote entero de salsa tabasco no es para tanto- dijo Orihime mientras veia a Ichigo como recobra el aliento

-Inoue ¿podemos hablas en privado?- Le pregunto Ichigo

-Vale, acompñame- Dijo Orihime mientras o guiaba a una pequeña sala

-Bien aqui estaremos tranquilos aunque si intentas algo raro gritare -Dijo riendo

-Bien venia ha hacerte una propuesta- Orihime despues de escuchar eso se empezo a poner roja

-Pero Ichigo antes tienes que invitarme a cenar – Dijo con las mans en la cara aun rojas mientras hacia unos movimientos de caderas

-Orihime te lo he dicho miles de veces o..-

-Odio que me interrumpan lo se me lo dices muchas veces- Decia imitando la voz de Ichigo

-Quiero que te unas a mi division la cual se llama la division del shinigami sustituto

en esta division ahi 4 miembros sin contarme a mi que son Chad, Keigo y tatsuki y tu- Dijo Ichigo

-Bien, acepto y cuando nos vamos-

-Dentro de 3 dias yo os dire el lugar- y adios - dijo Ichigo mientras se iba

Fin del 2 capitulo


	3. La partida

En la 12 division estaban 3 personas una mujer con el pelo morado largo en una trenza, por detrás de un hombre con la cara pintada su pelo era de color azul y tenia un pelo estilo faraón y estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo naranja

-De verdad ya esta lista Mayuri- Dijo Ichigo

-Por supuesto que ya esta lista- Dijo Mayuri cuando llegaron a una sala donde había una nave bastante grande Esta es la Karakura SS sera el transporte que usareis para vuestra misión puede ir por mar, tierra y aire tiene cocina, comedor, 3 dormitorios, baños, biblioteca, lavandería, almacén con capacidad para un mes de comida y unas celdas para los prisioneros su combustible son píldoras de energía espiritual pero también podéis usar vuestra energía espiritual- Termino diciendo Mayuri

-Bueno, esta bastante bien. Bueno me tengo que ir, ya que aun tengo que hacer unas cosas -dijo Ichigo mientras se iba

Dos días después en una cueva cerca del Gotei 13 estaban 3 personas vestidas como shinigamis luchando era una chica rubia con 2 coletas una morena y un chico de pelo naranja estaban peleando el as dos chicas contra el chico

-Vamos Yuzu, Karin tenéis que poner mas ahincó en vencerme – Dijo ichigo

-Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku- Dijo Yuzu mientras una cadena dorada cubría el abdomen de Ichigo- Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden- Dijo mientras tocaba la cadena haciendo que se iluminara aun mas y provocando le una descarga eléctrica. Mientras Karin decía

-Hado 63 Raikoho- haciendo una descarga eléctrica que impacto de lleno en Ichigo

-Muy buenos ataques aunque cuando os enfrentéis a alguien comprobar Hado 88 Shiyu Gekizoku Shintenraiho- Después de decir esto salieron una gran cantidad de energía azul muy grande. Aunque antes de que les pudiese alcanzar una barrera naranja se interpuso y paro todo el golpe- Orihime que haces aquí estamos entrenando y mañana partiremos así que no hace falta que interrumpas nuestro entrenamiento- Decía Ichigo reprochando a Orihime el haber interferido en el entrenamiento.

-Que clase de entrenamiento es si nadie va enserio ya que ninguno a liberado sus zanpaku-to, ademas quería hablar contigo y también es hora de cenar a si que porque no ceno con vosotros así no cenare sola- Dijo con lagrimas falsas en los ojos.

-Si Orihime hoy cenaras con nosotras -Dijo Yuzu.

-Si, a Ichi no le importara- Dijo Karin mientras miraba a Ichigo en señal de una respuesta mientras Ichigo recogía una zanpaku-to con la empuña dura marrón y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Paso- Después de decir eso recibió una patada de parte de Karin- Bien, pero solo por hoy también se quedara a dormir si quiere pero tendrá que ayudar a preparar la cena, si no tienes objeciones entonces puedes venir a cenar – Dijo Ichigo mientras iba hacia la salida de la cueva -Venga vamos a casa- después de decir eso utilizo shunpo y desapareció, mientras Yuzu y Karin recogían sus zanpaku-to.

-Sabes Orihime ya he podido dominar el bankai- decía Karin.

-Oh que bien ya me lo enseñaras cuando volvamos de la misión pero antes responde me ¿es tan destructivo como el de Ichigo?- Pregunto Orihime curiosa.

-No de momento no es tan destructivo- Dijo Karin.

-¿Y tu Yuzu ya lo has aprendido?- Pregunto Orihime.

-No aun no lo he aprendido- Respondió Yuzu con un poco de tristeza.

-No te preocupes a mi me costo bastante aprender el bankai en comparación con Ichigo- Dijo Orihime tratando de consolar a Yuzu.

-Bien vamos -Dijo Orihime mientras usaba un shumpo y desapareció, después lo usaron Yuzu y Karin.

Cuando pararon en una casa bastante grande de dos pisos y un jardín que lo rodeaba y en la puerta estaba Ichigo esperándolas.

-Sabes tardasteis demasiado, venga entrad ya os estoy preparando la cena tonkatsu.

-BIEN tonkatsu- Gritaron Yuzu y Karin mientras iban dentro.

-Venga Orihime me ayudaras ha hacer tonkatsu- Dijo Ichigo mientras Orihime le seguía por un gran recibidor y giraban a la derecha y estaba una cocina que estaba unida con el comedor -Orihime ponte este delantal- le decía mientras le daba un delantal decorado con leones y el se ponía uno con el numero 15 mientras su hermanas iban a ver la tele-Ahora Orihime mientras yo estoy con esos trozos de cerdos cortándolos tu pon en tres baldes harina, después en otro bol bate los dos huevos y en el otro pon el pan rallado- Orihime hizo lo que le dijo mientras el cortaba los trozos de lomo de cerdo en rombos.

-Ichigo ¿ya has puesto la col en agua con hielo durante 1 hora?- Pregunto Orihime.

-Si -ahora Ichigo salpimentaba el cerdo en harina por los 2 lados y luego los ponía en el bol con los huevos batidos -Orihime coge la sarten del 3 estante la media y ponle aceite la y después te paso los filetes- después de decir esto terminaron de preparar la cena. La cena transcurrió tranquila después vieron un maratón de comedia y luego Yuzu y Karin se fueron a dormir mientras Ichigo y Orihime se quedaban en el salón hablando. Pero Orihime lo único que hacia era reírse.

-¿Porque estas te riendo tanto?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Porque haces muy bien el trabajo de padre y madre a la vez bastante bien no te pareces al crío pequeño que siempre se metía en problemas- Dijo Orihime.

-Ya te dije que eso era una etapa y ademas os pedí disculpas a todos por meteros en pequeños problemas- Dijo Ichigo.

-"Pequeños problemas" te recuerdo que uno de tus "pequeños problemas" hizo que explotara el distrito 51- Le dijo Orihime.

-Oh venga ya solo ponía a prueba mi bankai, ademas no hubo ningún muer... bueno solo 3 arrancar pero ellos no cuentan y Keigo solo estuvo inconsciente 2 semanas.

Y ademas volviendo al tema anterior como sabes nuestra madre nos abandono cuando mis hermanas tenían 5 años y Isshin y yo intentemos que no se deprimieran así que siempre las cuidamos y hacíamos que no la echasen en falta y parece que funciono y cuando a Isshin lo promovieron a la división 0 hace tres años, o lo siento ya se que el tema de los padres es tabú para ti-Dijo Ichigo.

-No te preocupes ademas Sora me hablo de ellos y me dijo que lo mejor fue que no los conociera- Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa Orihime?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? Ademas yo ya he superado lo de mis padres- Decía Orihime.

-Porque hace bastante tiempo que no vienes a casa y ademas estas muy seria y no te comportas como de costumbre así que responde me ¿que es lo que te preocupa?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Es acerca de lo Ginjo- Respondió Orihime mientras se acomodaba en el sofá- No te parece extraño que fuesen capaces de infiltrarse en la cámara de los 46 y venciese a los guardias aunque esos 8 aliados suyos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para después vencer a Byakuya y poder escapar ilesos- Dijo Orihime.

-No le estas dando demasiadas vueltas debido a que en la cámara de los 46 también estaba tu hermano Sora ya se que el tenia el poder de un capitán pero puede ser que sus habilidades fuesen desconocidas para nosotros- le dijo Ichigo a Orihime.

-Pero no crees que fue una medida bastante grande para solo robar un tesoro de la familia real que se guardaba en la cámara- Le dijo a Ichigo mientras a ella se le caían unas lagrimas Ichigo la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ea, ea, ea- le dijo Ichigo tratando de consolarla- anda vete a dormir y deja de darle vueltas que mañana nos iremos- le dijo Ichigo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Orihime se limpio las lagrimas- Sabes eres pésimo consolando así que me iré a tu cama a dormir buenas noches- dijo Orihime mientras se desperezaba y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

-Espera tu duermes en el cuarto de Isshin- Decía Ichigo mientras la seguía hasta las escaleras.

-No, tu sabes que en las leyes de la hospitalidad el huésped elije donde dormir, ademas guarda silencio tus hermanas están durmiendo- Dijo Orihime.

-Bien, pero acuérdate de donde dejas tu zanpaku-to- Dijo mientras sacaba una zanpaku-to del Paragüero cuya empuña dura era de color verde claro toma dijo mientras le daba su zanpaku-to y cerraba la puerta con llave de afuera.

-Oh lo siento estoy tan acostumbrada en casa a dejarla en el Paragüero y porque cierras con llave si temes que entran ladrones yo los derrotare por ti- Dijo Orihime mientras se acariciaba el bíceps.

-No es por eso, es solo que así mis hermanas se sienten mas seguras ademas solo un idiota entraría aquí y una cosa Orihime ¿te has preparado todo para el viaje?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Si tranquilo ya lo he dejado en la nave Karakura SS y por lo que vi tu también las has dejado- Dijo Orihime mientras subía las escaleras y entraba al cuarto de Ichigo- Buenas noches Ichigo- Dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Orihime- Dijo Ichigo mientras entraba al cuarto de su padre.

Al día siguiente Ichigo preparaba el desayuno para los 4 unos huevos con rato apareció Orihime y después Karin y luego Yuzu -Bien come rápido que dentro de 1 hora nos iremos Orihime- Decía Ichigo mientras comía un poco de panceta.

-Vale- Decia Orihime comiendo el huevo- Karin, Yuzu ¿vendreis a despedirnos a la 12 division?- Les pregunto Orihime

-Vale- Respondieron Yuzu y Karin

Después de desayunar los cuatro fueron directos a la 12 división en la cual ya les esperaban Chad, Keigo y Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki cuanto tiempo sin verte- Le dijo Yuzu a Tatsuki mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo- dijo Karin.

-Si lo mismo digo, ya estas hecha una mujer y tu también Karin- Decía Tatsuki mientras también le daba un abrazo a Karin.

-Espera porque solo ella recibe un abrazo yo también quiero un abrazo de Yuzu y Karin- Dijo Keigo mientras se lanzaba hacia ellas dos pero fue noqueado por Tatsuki con un puñetazo en la nariz que le dejo K.O.

-Muérete maldito pervertido- Le dijo Tatsuki mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de los nudillos y Chad levantaba a Keigo y lo llevaba en hombros.

-No crees que te has pasado con el pobre- Le dijo Ichigo sientendo lastima de Keigo.

-No, se lo merece y ¿porque venís juntos?- Pregunto Tatsuki.

-Es que he dormido en casa de Ichigo en su cuarto para ser exacto- Dijo Orihime en ese momento Keigo revivió y fue directo a Ichigo y le dijo.

-Eh Ichigo estoy orgulloso de ti mira que callado te lo tenias- Decía mientras levantaba el dedo en señal de victoria.

-Siento desilusionarte pero no hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto yo he dormido en el de mi padre- Decía Ichigo.

-Bien, así que yo aun tengo posibilidades- Decía Keigo ilusionado.

-Ejem, Ejem ya que ya habéis llegado todos os diré las instrucciones- Dijo Yama mientras iba acompañado de su subcapitan y de Mayuri con Nemu que entraban a la división y fueron caminando hasta la Karakura SS.

-Bien- Dijo Yama cuando llegaron a la nave- como ya os habrán contado vuestra primera misión sera de traer de vuelta al traidor Kugo Ginjo y su banda y juzgarles o traer de vuelta sus cadáveres- Mientras desde lejos se oía unas voces pidiendo disculpas cuando aprecio un muchacho esmirriado con unas maletas era pequeño en comparación con las personas que estaban hay y fue directo a donde estaban mientras que Orihime y Tatsuki se reían por su comportamiento.

-Hola me presento soy Hanataro Yamada miembro de la 4 division la capitana Unohana me dijo que os acompañaría- Dijo Hanataro

-En serio tendremos una niñera- dijo Ichigo mirando a Yamamoto

-Sus técnicas curativos lo hacen una buena adquisición para vuestra division ya que no tenéis miembros centrados en la curación y ademas seguramente habrá problemas y posiblemente acaben todos muertos- Dijo Yama.

-Tranquilo capitán nosotros somos bastante fuertes- Decía Tatsuki.

-Si, capitán no moriremos tan fácilmente- Dijo también Orihime.

-No lo digo por vosotros sino por ellos ya que algunos aun tenéis cuentas pendientes con ellos- Dijo Yama mirando a Chad.

-No prometemos nada- Dijo Ichigo- Hana pon tus cosas en la nave nos vamos ya- Decía ichigo mientras entraba en la nave- Adiós a todos- Decía mientras movía los brazos mientras Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime y Hanataro subían a la nave.

A mucha distancia de donde estaban en un bar estaban un hombre grande con pelo negro vestido con una cazadora negra y con pantalones negros hablando con otro hombre bastante delgado y alto con pelo negro largo que llevaba una camiseta blancas con tirantes y pantalones negros que estaban hablando.

-Ginjo por lo que parece ya han mandado a un par de personas a por nosotros-Dijo la persona de tirantes.

-¿Y a quienes han mandado Tsukishima?- Pregunto Ginjo.

-A Ichigo Kurosaki a Orihime Inoue a Yasutora Sado a Tatsuki Arisawa a Keigo Asano y a un tal Hanataro Yamada- Dijo Tsukishima.

-Parece que nos han tomado en serio, me alegra por todo va según su plan- Decía Ginjo mientras salia del bar acompañado por Tsukishima.

-Eh señores se olvidan de pagar- Le dijo el camarero Ginjo giro hacia el le cogió la cabeza y abrió la boca y el camarero cayo al suelo.

-¿Lo has matado? Creí que dijiste que lo dejarías con vida si nos servia algo- Le dijo Tsukishima mientras salan por la puerta y el pueblo en el que estaban era un mar de llamas con cadáveres a todos lados y unas personas encapuchadas esperándolos.

-Si y ademas nunca tuve intención de dejarlo con vida clavas sus cuerpos a la entrada de la ciudad a si nuestros perseguidores tendrán mas motivos para buscarnos.- Decía Ginjo

FIN DEL CAP 3

N:A Espero que les haya gustado. Con la receta de tonkatsu existe de verdad si queréis lo podéis buscar y hacer en vuestra casa. A partir de ahora se centrara un poco mas en la acción y en la convivencia del grupo, por si acaso no tengo planeado hacer parejas lo del principio de Ichigo y Orihime era para demostrar la confianza que se tenían entre ellos y nada mas ya que ellos serán el capitán y sub capitán. A cerca de Hanataro lo he puesto debió a que el podría ser el medico del grupo ya se que Orihime tiene a los Shun Shun Rikka tendrá una zanpaku-to que sera la que mas use ya que también ella luchara.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A En este capitulo pondré un poco de las personalidades de los personajes y algunas de sus técnicas de combate

Estaba amaneciendo y una nave surcaba los cielos en la cual en el interior Chad estaba con asomado en la ventana y con una paloma en la mano mientras le daba de comer después de que el pájaro terminase de comer se fue a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontró con Ichigo que estaba sentado cruzado de piernas y con su zanpaku-to en los pies

-Chad te has levantado temprano solo son las 7:00- Dijo Ichigo

-Eso lo debería decir yo. Ahora venia a entrenar antes de desayunar que estas haciendo he probado las cosas que nos dejo la 12 division y hay algo bastante interesante son unas palomas espía que recogen información que ven por lo que han visto están en el sector 69 y parece que han matado a toda la población y expuestos los cadáveres en la entrada- Dijo Chad

-Eso parece mas una provocación para ir a cazarlos ¿no crees?- Pregunto Ichigo a Chad

-Mi opinión es clara ir a matarlos y volver nada mas me importa- Dijo Chad

-Venga hombre no puedes desperdiciar las vidas así, ademas solo te dejare ajustar cuentas con "el" así que cuando lleguemos los capturaremos y - dijo mientras recogía se levantaba y recogía su zanpaku-to- Si me disculpas tengo un poco de hambre así que me iré a por un poco de desayuno.

Mientras Keigo estaba preparando unos huevos fritos para su desayuno hasta que llego Tatsuki con un pijama gris formado por un pantalón y una camisa con guantes de boxeo rojos, con el pelo revuelto y la cara de recién levantada

-Buenas – Decía Tatsuki mientras iba a la nevera y se cogía la leche y se la bebía mientras se rascaba

-Sabe me acabas de provocar una antiereccion- le dijo Keigo

-Que te den- Le contesto Tatsuki

-Estas de un humor de perros esta mañana ¿Que te paso?- Pregunto Keigo mientras se sentaba a comer los huevos- ¿Quieres uno?- Le ofreció Keigo

-No quiero y gracias y el humor es porque no he dormido debido a que Orihime se ha pasado hablando en sueños toda la noche- Decía Tatsuki

-¿Y que decía?- Pregunto Keigo con curiosidad

-A ti te lo voy a decir- Tatsuki se quedo pensando- Aunque por un buen precio igual odia cambiar de idea- le decia Tatsuki

-¿Cuanto quieres por esa información? - Pregunto Keigo

-Pues veras quie...-

-Hola chicos, buenos días- Dijo mientras entraba Orihime con un pijama amarillo con dibujos de setas

-lo siento Keigo parece que te quedaras sin esa información- Le dijo Tatsuki al oído sin que Orihime se enterara Mientras que ella iba a cogerse unos donuts

-Bien aun quedan de fresa con trozos de chocolate- Dijo Orihime mientras los empezaba a comer

-Hola Inoue, Arisawa y Asano- Decía Hanataro mientras entraba a la cocina

-Nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres Hanataro- le decía Orihime mientras seguía comiendo el donuts

-Muy bien os llamare por vuestros nombres- decía Hanataro mientras se cogía algo para comer. Cuando Ichigo entro con Chad

-Ya estamos en la zona sin ley desde ahora tendremos que estar siendo precavido debido a que por esta zona los shinigamis son odiados y perseguidos a si que cuando salgamos de aquí tenéis que tener cuidado con la personas que os metéis- Dijo Ichigo

-El que de verdad tiene que tener cuidado de meternos en problemas eres tu- Dijo Tatsuki a Ichigo

-Si tiene razón -Dijo Chad

-Allí te a pillado-Dijo Keigo

-Por lo que parece aun sois bastante rencorosos- decía Ichigo

-¿Eh Ichigo a donde nos dirigimos? - Le pregunto Hanataro

-Haremos una parada en el distrito 30 Hanataro para coger información sobre Ginjo- dijo Ichigo- ¿Quien quiere acompañarme?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Tatsuki y yo nos quedaremos los demás os podéis ir a buscar información- Les dijo Orihime

-Vale, preparad vuestras armas nos vamos- dijo Ichigo

-¿Espera de verdad estarán bien ellas solas?- Pregunto Hanataro

-Tranquilo chaval, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas- Le dijo Tatsuki a Hanataro

-Si es cierto- le dijo también Orihime

Después de decir esto fueron a prepararse para salir a buscar información y en el aterrizaje fue en un descampado en la puerta de salida estaban todos

-Vale, ya estamos todos Orihime quedas al mando-Dijo Ichigo

-BIEN- dijo Orihime mientras hacia una señal de victoria

Abrieron las puertas para salir y se encontraron que hacia un gran sol y que no había gente en el exterior .

-Es bastante extraño que no vea a gente- Dijo Keigo mientras miraba por la zona

-Bueno tendremos que buscar a gente para preguntar así que al menos tener educación y ser respetuosos- Decía Ichigo mientras salia

-Espera, ¿no vamos todos juntos?- Pregunto Hanataro

-OH es verdad no sabemos si tu puedes ir solo debido a que eres de la 4- Dijo Chad

-Iremos los 4 juntos- Dijo Ichigo

Estuvieron caminando por las calles durante 2 horas hasta que se encontraron a una persona que era un gran hombre moreno y con barba pelirroja con pelo pelirrojo y una cresta naranja y a una chica con pelo morado con una cinta roja y con zanpaku-to y vestimenta de shinigami

-Que raro que haya shinigamis en esta zona- Dijo Keigo

-Si es verdad tendremos que ser precavidos y sacar conclusiones- Dijo Chad

-EH vosotros os tengo que hacer unas preguntas- Decía Ichigo mientras corría a hablar con ellos con una gran alegría cuando llego a donde ellos estaban -Encantado de conoceros tengo que haceros unas preguntas así que si fuerais tan amables de responderlas me harías un gran favor- dijo Ichigo con una gran alegría cuando el hombre golpeo a Ichigo en la cabeza

-Quien demonios te has crei...- Antes de terminar la frase fue golpeado por Chad con su puño izquierdo que se había vuelto blanco con rayas rojas

-No te atrevas a golpear a mi amigo sin motivo- Dijo Chad mientras Keigo y Hanataro fueron a ver a Ichigo

-Te encuentras bien te duele algo- Le dijo Hanataro preocupado

-Parece que te han dado pero bien, eh Ichigo- Dijo Keigo mientras Ichigo se levantaba

y se tocaba la cabeza

-Parece que esta todo bien- Dijo Ichigo mientras el hombre se levantaba- Esta es la primera vez que yo no soy el que se mete en los problemas- Decía Ichigo

-Que demonios habéis hecho no sabéis quien es el, el es uno de los Bount- Dijo la chica

-Os arrepentiréis de haberme golpeado. Estúpidos shinigamis no sabéis quien soy yo-Dijo el hombre con un aura asesina

-NO- dijeron los 4 al mismo

-Yo soy Go Koga uno de los Bount este es nuestro territorio y no dejamos que los shinigamis pisen nuestro territorio y salgan vivos de aquí- Dijo Koga mientras se preparaba para el ataque cuando fue partido por la mitad por la espada de Chad

-Que pesado que era el tío- Dijo Chad mientras limpiaba su zanpaku-to

-Chad te lo he dicho no puedes matar a nadie- Le regañaba Chad Ichigo

-¿Que demonios sois vosotros?- pregunto la chica

-Sabes es de mala educación preguntar os nombres sin presentarse- Dijo Keigo

-Mi nombre es Senna ¿y el vuestro? -Pregunto Senna

-Mi nombre es Keigo, el tipo alto es Chad, el tipo de pelo naranja es Ichigo y el chico de pelo negro es Hanataro- Dijo Keigo

-Somos shinigamis pero la pregunta es ¿que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Estoy visitando las tumbas de mis familiares cuando el empezó a atacarme no podía hacer nada por que ellos son los Bount y con mi poder no podría hacer nada- Dijo Senna- Espero que entendáis que ahora sois enemigos de los Bount y que irán a por vosotros- dijo Senna

-No te preocupes nosotros somos fuertes y te importaría venir con nosotros para hacerte una preguntas- Dijo Ichigo

-Bien- Dijo Senna mientras los acompañaba .

Cuando llegaron a la nave el exterior estaba toda lleno de cuerpos de personas

-¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto Keigo

-Parece ser que han sido asesinadas estas todas muertas- Decía Ichigo después de tomar el pulso a unas personas

-Vamos a entrar para ver como están Tatsuki y Orihime- Dijo Chad mientras iba dentro de la nave seguido por Ichigo, Keigo, Hanataro y Senna.

FIN CAP 4

N/A Estaba intentando hacer un capitulo por semana pero no puedo, así que subiré los capítulos cuando pueda. He decidido poner a los Bount como una pequeña aventura y no ir tan rápido hacia los fullbring los bount no serán solo unas cuantas personas sino que serán bastantes personas pero su líder seguirá siendo Carilla. He decido poner a Senna porque es un personaje que me gustaba seguramente se quedara en el grupo aunque no pondré a mucha gente debido a que no se me da muy bien tener que manejar a muchos personajes pero los intentare manejar lo mejor posible

Gracias por leer y espero que dejen sus reviews


End file.
